Magic and Red Hair
by Lady Foxgloves
Summary: The story starts off with the main character, Serena Black, in 3rd year at Hogwarts with her friends Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Plus she finds a love with, who other than, George Weasley. Rated M for events in the future.
1. Prologue

Author's Note- Heya folks. I'm having some writers block with myother fan fic, so I've decided to try at another story. I'm sorry for the use of thename,'Serena' again. Please noteit is not the same person as in my Yugioh fic. I just have no creativity when it comes to names. I'm open for suggestions though. Feel free to post suggestions in reviews, so please review! -Lady Foxgloves

Prologue

"Serena!" A tall, stern woman came up the stairs to the 4th floor of the orphanage, followed by an old man with half moon spectacles. An 11-year-old girl sat by the window, holding up a letter in the fading light. She set the letter down and stood up as they entered the room.

Serena had dark brown hair that reached down a few inches below her shoulders. She smoothed out her plaid skirt and watched the old man with her light brown eyes. He was peculiar, with long white hair and a beard to match and his clothes consisted of a long robe, dark blue in color.

"Serena, this man is here to see you. He's from a special boarding school of some sort. His name is, I'm sorry sir, how do you say it?" The woman looked to him and he smiled, "Dumbledore," he turned to Serena and held out a hand, "Professor Dumbledore, I believe you got a letter?"

Serena took his hand and shook it, "Yes Professor." She could see her caretaker behind him looking puzzled, which gave Serena some satisfaction that there was something that that woman didn't know.

Dumbledore turned back to the woman, "If you'll excuse us. Serena and I need to talk about her…" he chose his words carefully, "current position, for the school" The woman backed away and managed to mutter, "Of course" before she shut the door.

Dumbledore sat down in a chair and Serena sat on the edge of her bed. An orange and white cat rubbed up against her legs and began purring. Serena broke the silence, "So the school is real then. Hogwarts…"

"Of course. Normally one of the teachers would come to help young students who live with muggle folk, but you are a different matter." Dumbledore waved his wand and a letter appeared. "Now, you will need these things for your classes. And I will send someone to help you with the shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it's where all wizards and witches do their shopping."

"But, I don't have any money."

"That's why I'm here. You see, your father had a bank account at the Gringotts Bank. So you, as his daughter, are entitled to any money in it. Are you still in contact with him?"

"You know about my father?"

"Yes, as matter of fact, I taught him at one point or another."

"I don't get letters so often. But I get them occasionally."

"Which is understandable, given where he is. But there is something you need to understand. When you go to Hogwarts, the other students must not know who he is. Your last name shall be purely coincidental. I'm afraid you will have to go with the story that both your parents are deceased. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. School starts on September 1st and I will send someone for you on August 31st. They'll have your bank account information as well. Just be ready by then. Here is your letter, it also has your shopping list. " Dumbledore stood up and handed the letter to her, "I'll inform Mrs. Barnabe, but she does not know that you are a witch, and nor should other muggles know." Dumbledore turned to leave, but Serena stopped him.

"Wait, can I take Frasier with me?"

Dumbledore looked around and could hear the meow of the orange and white cat at her feet. His eyes twinkled and he smiled, "Of course, all Hogwarts students have the option of taking a cat, frog, or owl with them to school. Have a good day Miss Black."

He left without another word. Serena sat on the edge of her bed clutching her letter and Frasier was purring on the floor. She looked at the calendar on the wall; it read August 21st. "I have ten days." She gave Frasier a pat on the head, and read the letter one last time. She folded it up and put in the dresser drawer beside her bed.

She picked up the other letter she had been reading earlier, a letter from her father. "I'll get out of here yet, dad. Just you wait and see." She got a pen from her dresser drawer a quickly wrote a few words. She went to Frasier who seemed to be waiting near the window. She slipped the note into his collar and he jumped up to the window ledge, "Be safe now," she breathed. And he was gone to give the letter to her dad's friend that lived across the street.

She turned around and looked at her calendar again, "Hogwarts…" and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Sorry if this chapter is slow, I don't like it much myself. But I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. I'd love to hear from you all so please review! -Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 1

_2 years later_

"Goodbye Mrs. Barnabe! I see my friends now." Serena waved goodbye to her caretaker, finally glad to be rid of her, and pushed her cart towards her friends. Everyone had changed over the summer, including her. Her hair was wavy now, and almost reached her waist. Her breasts had also gotten bigger, which she was thankful for.

"Serena!" Hermione was the first to see her, she rushed over and hugged her. Hermione's hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she had grown taller, but not as much as Ron and Harry.

Serena hugged Harry and Ron, "It's so good to see you all. I swear I never thought I'd be glad for school to start."

Ron frowned, "I don't think I'll ever be glad for school to start."

Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back, "Oh come on. We're third years now. We can sit back and enjoy what ever comes our way."

Hermione shook her head , "I don't think so, we'll have much more homework this year, and if you think I'm going to let copy my work you are poorly mistaken."

Mrs. Weasley came rushing over, "Oh Serena, you're here now." She pulled her into a quick hug, "We need to be going, the train is boarding now. Come along."

They all lined up to go onto the platform, Percy and Ginny went first, followed by George and Fred. Then Hermione and Serena went, but before Harry and Ron went, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside, "Remember what we talked about, stay out of trouble." Harry nodded and Ron looked at him confusedly before they went onto the platform.

"Harry, Ron! Over here!" Serena was calling them from a few doors down the train. They moved their carts and started to unload their trunks onto the train. Once that was done they got on and searched of a compartment. They at last found one, but it held a very grungy man sleeping by the window.

"It will have to do, all the others are full." Hermione sat down across from the man and Serena sat down next to him. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat next to Hermione, just before they closed the door an orange and white cat ran in and hopped on Serena's lap.

"Oh, Frasier, I knew you'd make it in time." Serena pet the cat as it curled up in her lap. "So how did your summers go?"

"Oh not much happened, except I blew up my Aunt and ran out of the house where I got picked up by the night bus."

"What?" The other three said together.

"I'll explain later, it's not that important. But, there is something that is." The three waited expectantly, "You know Sirius Black?"

Serena stiffened, but no one seemed to notice. Hermione ever so thoughtfully, "He's the one that escaped from Azkaban."

"Yes," Harry continued, "That is what Ron's dad was talking to me about. Apparently, he escaped so he could come after me. And if he finds me, he's going to kill me."

"Harry," Hermione said, "do you know how serious this is?"

"Well it can't be all that bad." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione glared at him.

"What? We'll be at Hogwarts. Harry will be safe there. And we have Dumbledore."

"Are you sure he's trying to kill you?" The three looked at Serena who had finally spoken.

"Who else would he try to kill? He was Voldemort's man."

"May be people got it wrong. May be it was just some big mistake."

"Serena, you can't be serious." Hermione looked at her. Before Serena could answer the train lurched to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Ron asked. He got up and looked out the door.

"I don't know." Hermione looked out the window, "We can't be there yet." She gasped and backed away from the window that was now frozen over with ice. Frasier got up and hissed at the door and ran underneath the bench. Serena got down on the floor and whispered to him, "Come on, it's alright. Come out kitty…"

The four of them stopped and looked at the door. Serena had a prickling sensation on the back of neck and everyone seemed to be frozen to their seats. Outside the door a black shape came into view. The door slid open and a hooded figure looked around the compartment, it stopped at Serena who was sitting on the floor.

It let out a strange noise and moved towards her. She felt cold, and an overwhelming sadness seemed to strangle her. She couldn't breathe and collapsed on the floor. The man that had been sleeping in the corner leapt up and pointed his wand at the thing and a bright light flew from his wand. The thing shrieked and left the compartment. Serena was lying on the floor, motionless.

Hermione was on the floor beside Serena trying to shake her awake, "Serena?" The man moved Hermione aside and passed something under her nose. Serena gasped and sat up. She was shaking visibly and the man gave her his coat.

Hermione moved Serena to a seat and put her arm around her, "Will you be okay?" Serena nodded and the man handed each of them a piece of chocolate.

"Eat the chocolate. You'll feel better, now I'll be back in a moment, I have to talk to the conductor."

"Wait, Professor Lupin," he turned around, "what was that thing?"

"A dementor, now if you'll excuse me." He left the compartment and Ron turned to Serena, "How did you know who he was?"

"Well, one, it's on his briefcase. And two, he lives across the street from me, he…he was an old friend of my dads." The train started to move again and the four ate their chocolate in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I've written another one. I like this chapter better, but not much has developed. Please review people, I'll keep writing...-Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 2

"It feels good to be back!" Serena sat heavily on one of the chairs in the Gryfindor common room. Hermione sat on the floor and Harry and Ron sat on the couch opposite them.

"I'm stuffed," Ron patted his stomach.

"So maybe you do look forward to school." Hermione looked up at Ron determinably.

"Hey." Ron pointed at her, "School and food are two different things."

"Well I'm going up to bed," Hermione got up and headed towards the girls' staircase.

"What?" Serena looked over at her, "You can't be serious, it's not even 8 o'clock and we haven't seen each other all summer. Besides, Harry needs to tell us about his exploding Aunt."

"She didn't explode," Harry said indignantly, "She blew up."

Serena smiled mischievously, "Same difference." Hermione sat back down on the floor, "Alright, I'll stay for a little while. But we shouldn't stay up late because we have class tomorrow."

"Right, right. Now Harry, tell us what happened with you Aunt." Serena leaned forward and Harry began to explain the ordeal.

George Weasley was on the opposite side of the room watching Serena, he couldn't help but notice certain changes in his little brother's friend and was rather spacing out. "Hey George!" Fred called him, waving a hand in front of his face. "There something interesting over there?"

"Hmm?" George looked back to his twin who was giving him a confused look.

"You haven't been paying attention at all have you?"

George smiled, "No, sorry. I got a bit distracted for a second."

"By what?"

"Nothing at all." George smiled to himself again and Fred continued to look at him like he'd lost his mind. A burst of laughter came from where Harry was sitting and both twins looked in that direction. Everyone was laughing except for Hermione, who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Hey!" Fred called over to them, "You better not think of leaving us out of the loop!" Fred and George walked over to them. George sat in the chair next to Serena and Fred sat in the open space on the couch.

"So what's all merry making about?" George looked around the group for and answer, but everyone seemed to be caught up in the joke. Finally Harry answered him, "I was telling them about my Aunt, and well-"

"And how you blew her up!" Serena finished for him. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at them all, "I don't see what is so funny about this. Think about how your Aunt feels-"

"Blimey, you blew up your aunt?" Fred laughed at him, "Awesome."

"How'd you pull that one off? I could think of a few aunts that I liked to blow up…." George winked at Serena and smiled crookedly.

"Honestly!" Hermione stood up, "How do you live with yourselves!" She walked towards the girls' staircase again, "Good night." And she left.

"Can't she take a joke?" Ron said.

"Apparently not," Fred and George said together.

"You don't think she's really mad, do you?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it. She'll have completely forgotten about it by morning." Serena leaned back in her chair and sighed. "But I wonder…how long was it before they got her down?" She tried to stifle her laughter, but everyone started laughing again and she couldn't stop either.

They all started talking again and Hogsmeade came up. "Has everyone gotten permission to go?" Fred asked.

"Yup. But it was hell trying to explain to my caretaker what it was. She couldn't understand why I'd want to go since I 'don't have any money'. She doesn't know about the whole witch thing and my account at Gringotts."

"What about you Harry?" George asked.

"Um, well. In the process of the whole Aunt thing…I managed to forget that part."

"You should ask Dumbledore if he can sign it. He's the headmaster after all." Ron said.

"It's worth a shot." Harry said.

"It is! Wait till you see Zonko's. It's beautiful." Fred said.

"What's Zonko's?" Serena asked.

"What's Zonko's, she says!" George exclaimed.

"It's only the world's greatest joke shop, it has things that will blow you away!"

"He means that literally, of course." George added.

"I guess I'll have to go see it." Serena said.

"You bet you will! As a matter of fact, I'll take you there myself and give you the full tour!" George smiled and Serena smiled back.

"Alright then! Well I'm off to bed now, it's getting kind of late. See you all tomorrow. Night!" Serena got up and stretched before leaving the common room. They all called good night and Harry and Ron got up to.

"We'll be going to then, I suppose. Night." Ron waved and he and Harry went up the boys' dormitory stairs. Fred and George were the only ones left in the common room.

George was about to get up when Fred stopped him.

"Oh, George?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it just me, or did you just have a moment with Serena?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're joking. You just practically asked her out after eyeing her the whole night. And you to were all smiley at each other."

George shrugged his shoulders, "May be."

"May be? Do remember that she is our _little brother's friend_ and she is only 13 so don't be doing anything that you might regret."

"Now Fred!" George feigned shock, "I can't believe you would suggest I would do anything dirty to an innocent girl!" George smiled to himself, "Well, good night Fred." George walked over to the steps with Fred close at his heels.

"Now just a second! You have to think, you can't go around fancying all of Ron's friends."

"And who said I fancy _all_ of Ron's friends. And for your information, I wouldn't ask out a girl on a whim. So get over it. I'm a big boy now and can make my own decisions."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Fred pondered for a moment, "But you're right. I can see you two together."

"I knew you'd see the light. Now this is our little secret."

"Fine." Fred and George walked up the staircase and a house elf appeared to tidy up the place. He stoked the fire out so the room was left in blackness.

"Hermione!" Serena was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed and was trying to shake her awake. Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried shaking her again. "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione rolled over and looked up at Serena, "Serena. It's late, what do you want?"

"I think George just asked me out."

"What?" Hermione sat up and was wide-awake. "George Weasley?"

"Yes. We were all talking about Hogsmeade and when I told him I didn't know what Zonko's was he offered to give me a tour."

"May be he was being friendly."

"I'm not so sure, afterward he smiled at me. It was one of _those_ smiles. And when we were talking about Harry's Aunt, he was looking at me."

"He was probably looking at you because you were talking."

"No, before that. When Fred and George were in the corner. Fred was talking and George was looking at me."

"Hmm. So what did you say?"

"Well, I said yes."

"Then what's to worry about. You do like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then no problem. Now it's late and classes start tomorrow, so get some sleep."

"Alright, just don't tell anyone okay. Especially not Ron."

"Okay, okay, now go to sleep."

"Good night." Serena crawled over to her bed and slipped underneath the covers. She had this weird feeling in her stomach and tried to sleep. Finally she feel asleep, thinking about the classes that she had tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you all waiting! But, I had a major writing spree over the past few days and I have four new chapters for you! And I must say I'm much more satisfied with these than the last two.Thank you for reviewing!  
Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 3

Serena's eyes flickered open as Hermione shook her awake, "What…" She grumbled. Hermione was already dressed and the sun was coming in through the windows of the third year's dormitories.

"Get up! It's the first day of classes; don't want to be late do you?" Hermione was buzzing around the room and taking books from her bag, then putting them in again.

"What time is it?" Serena sat up in her bed and swung her legs out over side, fearing that she may have woken up late. Then her thoughts returned to last night and she smiled.

"5:30."

"You woke me up at 5:30?" Serena sighed and dropped back down in her bed, "It's too early…"

"Nonsense, see you downstairs!" Hermione bustled out of the room and closed the dormitory door behind her, leaving Serena and the other sleeping girls alone.

Serena got up from her bed and went to the window beside it. The sun was coming up across the Hogwarts grounds; she rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out her gray uniform and her black Gryffindor robe and began to undress from her tank top and pajama pants.

Once she was dressed she combed her hair in front of the mirror from the cupboard. Serena went to her bedside table and opened the drawer where a tiny wood box lay. She opened it and the silver shape of a crescent moon hung from a thin silver chain. She put the necklace on and then tucked it underneath her shirt.

She heard one of the other girls stir in her bed and decided she should leave. She picked up her bag and her textbooks for the morning classes. As she went to the door Frasier ran out from underneath her bed. "Good Morning Frasier." The orange and white cat meowed and licked his paw. Serena shook her head and made her way down the dormitory stairs.

When she came into the common room, she was astonished to see she wasn't the only one up. Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, but Harry and Ron were up as well. Serena looked around the room and it was filled with all sorts of gold and red objects. Banners were hanging from the ceiling, and gold and red bubbles were floating around.

George and Fred were laughing with their friends, who were patting them on the back. Serena went over to Harry and Ron, "What is all this?" She waved her hands around the room and a red bubble popped on her hand, causing a trumpet to blare from seemingly no where, which was greeted by another chorus of cheers from the fifth years.

Harry smiled, "This is another invention of the Weasley twins. They come in all sorts of colors and when they pop," Harry popped a gold one and a clarinet sounded, "you can hear an instrument."

"They decided the first day of school would be an opportune time to launch the product." Ron continued, "The first years have taken to it well, especially the girls…look at them all, as if they weren't obvious enough…" The three turned to a group of first year girls who were popping the bubbles and quickly turning to see if Fred or George had seen them.

Serena snorted, "Immaturity at it's finest. I'm going on down, I've got to stop at the library before breakfast." Serena waved good bye to Ron and Harry and went down the corridor to the picture of the pink lady. The picture swung open and she walked out into the portrait lined hallway. Clutching her books, she made her way to the library doors and gently pushed them open.

"Good Morning." Serena nodded slightly to the librarian and made her way to the back of the many cases. She set her books down on a chair and worked her way to the ancient runes section. She picked up a smaller volume and flipped through the pages looking at the intricate symbols and designs of old carvings found in Ireland. She had read this book before, so she flipped to the page where she left off.

I voice behind her said, "I don't think Ancient Runes is available for third years." Serena jumped and turned around where George was leaning against a bookcase across the aisle.

"George! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that; you scared me half to death." Serena smiled at the end, hoping she hadn't sounded too severe like a certain friend of hers…

"I couldn't help it, there you were completely oblivious to the outside world, and it was all too tempting." George walked over to the books about ancient runes, "Do you really like this stuff?"

"I do, which is funny considering the fourth years that complain about it." Serena closed the book and put it back in its place on the shelf. She ran fingers across the spines of the many dusty volumes as she moved along the shelf. George followed her and picked up a particularly large, dusty volume and opened it up to a random page.

"Alright then, what does that mean?" On the left side of the page was a large hieroglyph of intricate designs and an animal in the middle. Serena gazed at it for a moment and then said coolly, "It's an Irish symbol that means 'Death of 20 grindylows'."

George's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the rune, "Seriously, how'd you know that?"

Serena laughed, "There's a caption under the picture."

"Ah! And so there is."

"Did you really think I'd know what that means?"

"You never know…" George slammed the book shut and a cloud of dust shot into the air. It poured down on them and they both started coughing. Serena waved her hands and tried to clear the dust away from her face. As the dust settled George began to laugh and Serena joined him, "You should see yourself, you're covered in it." George held his stomach trying to contain himself.

"Oh I'm covered in it? You need a mirror George Weasley, because you're covered in it too!" Serena reached up and wiped away some of the dust off George's cheek. They both stopped laughing and Serena could feel herself blushing.

"Uh…" Serena was cut off as the librarian rushed over to them. Serena quickly pulled her hand away as the librarian berated them for causing a disturbance. Serena gathered her bag and she and George walked awkwardly out of the library in silence.

"Well," George finally broke the silence, "I'll see you at breakfast then." With that he took off and before turning around the corner he looked back at Serena and smiled one last time.

Serena walked straight to the girl's bathroom and washed her face and hands; she tried to clean of the dust from her hair and resolved to put it up in a bun. She took of her robe and shook it near the window, trying not to inhale any of the dust. She picked up her bag once more and left the bathroom.

As she turned the corner she ducked behind a tapestry covered alcove and leaned against the wall. She could still feel her cheeks flush when she thought about touching his face, and the best part was, he hadn't seemed to mind it. She pressed her face into the cold stone of the wall and took a deep breath. She thought to herself, _I hope I don't blush when I see him at breakfast, it would be terribly obvious…Why am I acting this way? He's just going to give me a tour of Zonko's, that's it. I just have to pull myself together._

Serena ducked her head outside the tapestry to see if anyone was coming and then she hurried out into the corridor. She walked down the staircase that lead to the great hall and ran into Hermione who was reading by the door.

Hermione looked up as Serena approached, "Oh Serena, good morning. I didn't see you in the common room, where'd you go?" Hermione sniffed Serena's shoulder, "And you smell like dust…"

Serena resisted the urge to blush and simply stated, "I was in the library."

"Oh, well let's eat. I'm starving." Hermione and Serena walked into the great hall and found where Harry and Ron were. Hermione squeezed in between Ron and George and Serena sat across the table between Fred and Harry.

"I see you've already dug in." Serena watched Harry stuff his face with a piece a toast and shook her head; she looked across the table at Hermione who was sniffing George's shoulder as well. Hermione scrunched up her nose and looked inquiringly at Serena, who pretended to be interested in a mushroom from her scrambled eggs. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and began talking to Ron. Serena glanced up at George who was looking at her over a glass of orange juice. Serena smiled slightly and then started talking to Harry about schedules all the while thinking, again, how good it was to be back at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Keep reviewing. :) Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 4

"Come on Hermione! Harry and Ron are waiting for us downstairs…" Serena was sitting on the edge her bed while Hermione was searching through her wardrobe.

"I don't have a single thing to wear! It's one of the few times we are allowed out of uniforms…" Hermione pulled out an orange sweater and threw it on her bed. Serena was already dressed, wearing jeans and an open teal sweater with a brown tank-top underneath.

"It's only Hogsmeade…" Serena said, but it was not what she was thinking. She was really thinking about George. She got up and went to Hermione's wardrobe and took out a light blue t-shirt. "Wear this, with your gray coat." Hermione took the shirt and sighed before putting it on and looking at her self in the mirror.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go." Serena tugged at her arm and Hermione grabbed her coat and a scarf before running out the door with Serena.

Down in the common room Harry and Ron were waiting for them. Serena quickly glanced about the room for George, but he was no where in sight. "So, Harry, did you get your permission slip signed?" The three waited expectantly for Harry to answer.

"Well, I haven't got it signed yet…"

"Harry!" Hermione said, "I thought you were going to see Dumbledore weeks ago…"

"I was, but I kind of forgot…but I'm going to ask McGonagall if she can sign it, she is the head of our house after all."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Serena started walking to the portrait of the pink lady and it opened for them. They walked down to the courtyard where Professor McGonagall was collecting permission forms. She looked up as the four of them approached.

"Permission forms?" She adjusted her glasses as Ron and Hermione dug out their forms. Serena handed McGonagall a note, "It's from Professor Dumbledore, he has already taken my permission form." She took the note from Serena and quickly scanned it, while Ron and Hermione gave her curious looks.

"I see, well Mr. Potter that leaves you."

"Well, that's the thing. I was hoping you could sign my form…" Harry held up his unsigned form and McGonagall shook her head.

"Mr. Potter, you need the consent of a parent or guardian, which I am neither. You will not be allowed to Hogsmeade without it. Good day." She turned her attention to the other students, mainly third years who were going for the first time, "All those who have turned in their permission forms will please follow me." McGonagall turned and started down the path that lead out of the Hogwarts grounds.

The three turned to Harry and Hermione spoke first, "Harry I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "That's alright you guys go on without me, just remember everything so you can tell me all about it."

"I'll bring you back something from Zonko's" Ron clapped Harry on the back and they all waved good bye to Harry. Harry turned around and left the three as they started to follow the other kids to Hogsmeade.

"I can't help but feel a little bad." Ron said.

"I know," Hermione shook her head. Ron and Hermione continued talking, but Hermione couldn't pay attention for too long. Her mind was somewhere else; she scanned the crowd for George but couldn't find him. _May be I'm over reacting; it's not that big a deal._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, "Serena? Are you paying attention?"

"Oh, sorry. My mind was somewhere else…"

"Right, so what's with the note from Dumbledore," Hermione nudged her arm, "that was-"

"Oh look, we're here!" Serena cut her off and ran towards the sign. "Where should we go first?"

"We have to Zonko's first, of course!" Ron shouted above the many other students. "Let's go!" Hermione and Serena followed him through the crowds and they reached the already crammed shop.

Serena stopped and felt around her coat pocket, "You know, you guys go on in. I think I dropped my glove back there…"

"Do want us to help you look for it?" Hermione paused by the door.

"No, I'll be in, in a minute." Hermione and Ron dove into the crowds at Zonko's and left Serena standing out in the snow. Serena waited for a minute, _what am I doing? I should just go in. Right, he's probably already inside anyway._ Just as she reached for the door handle a voice came up behind her.

"Now you wouldn't be thinking of going in without me, would you?" Serena looked behind her and George was standing there.

"George! You always manage to surprise me."

He smiled at her, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to get McGonagall the slip."

"Why?"

"She told me I couldn't go because I had detention, but I thought that as more a suggestion. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm cold. Shall we go inside?"

"Okay." Serena smiled and pulled the door open. She was met by a rush of warm air and George pulled her inside.

"Wow…" Serena looked around and there were all sorts of knick-knacks and trinkets.

"Exactly!" George took her hand and led her to a section of the shop that had a display of practical joke products entitled 'revenge' and 'pay back'. George picked up a piece of wrapped candy and showed it to her, "Now what does this look like to you?"

"It looks like a lolly-pop."

"Wrong! It's an acid pop! I gave one to Ron for Christmas when he was 10. It burned a hole into to his tongue the size of a galleon, I must say, Mum wasn't thrilled with it as much as me a Fred were."

"A lolly-pop can do all that?"

"Well, me and Fred have been trying to figure out the secret of it for a while now, but we can never get it just right. Now this one…" George picked up another item and explained what it did. He also told her about various products he and Fred were designing. Serena listened until a large group of slytherins came into the shop. The shop more crowded than ever Serena was pushed into George's chest.

Both of them blushed, but George smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "You want to get out of here?"

"Just a little…" Serena glanced behind her shoulder at the slytherins who were strutting around the store.

"Let's go out the back." George took her hand once more and led her through the crowd and they slipped out the back door. They were in a side alley and snow was beginning to fall.

Serena smiled at George, "It actually feels nice out here, after being inside."

"I don't mind it either way," George took Serena's other hand and pulled her close his chest.

Serena blushed, "Me neither." George bent his head down and brushed his lips with hers. Serena tilted her head and kissed him back. George pulled away, blushing.

"Uh…" George was at a loss of words, "Well…"

Serena smiled, "So, what does this mean?"

"I guess…you're my girl friend, and I'm…"

"You're my boyfriend…" Serena finished for him.

"Yea…" George smiled.

"What about the others, should we tell them? I'm afraid how Ron will react…"

"Then let's not tell them. Except, um, Fred kind of already knows…"

"Okay, then it's a secret… I should probably go find Hermione and Ron…"

"And I should probably go back to the school…" Serena let go of his hands, and he started to back away. "Until next time then!" He waved and Serena turned to leave the alley. But George ran up behind Serena and turned her around, he raised his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Serena put her hands around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers one last time.

"George Weasley!" Serena and George turned around and McGonagall was standing at the entrance of the alley. "What are you doing HERE? Get back up to the castle this instant before I give you another detention!"

George smiled crookedly, "Gotta go…"

Serena smiled, "Tragedy really…"

"MR. WEASLEY!" George began walking towards McGonagall and left the alley, while she followed close behind him. Serena walked to the end of the alley and watched him walk up the path to the school he turned around and called back to her, "May our parting be such sweet sorrow! Pray that I survive torture to see you another day, good bye!"

Serena laughed and waved back to him before turning around and heading back to the store front of Zonko's. She couldn't stop smiling and knew her cheeks were still flushed. She thought about his touch, and his smile and his lips and couldn't help giggling like the many first years who saw George. She finally decided to go find Hermione and Ron.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena saw Neville walking with Seamus and Dean and went up to them. "Hey Neville, have you seen Hermione or Ron around anywhere?"

"Oh yeah, they were looking for you a while ago. They said they'd be up by the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh, thanks Neville." Serena turned around and started walking up there when Draco Malfoy and his friends came running past screaming. Serena raised her eyebrows, but continued walking to the shack. Her hands were beginning to feel cold so she stuck them in her pockets. She began to hear voices up ahead and as she rounded a bend she saw Hermione and Ron.

"Hi guys!" she yelled and she ran over to them.

"Serena! Where have you been?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yah! You missed it! It was hilarious!" Ron added.

"What happened?"

"I just scared the hell out of Malfoy." Harry had come up behind Serena and was carrying his invisibility cloak.

"Harry! How'd you get here?"

"Let's just say two little birdies told me a way out of the castle."

"Why don't we head back down and get some butter beer, it's getting colder." Ron suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that." Harry started walking down the path and the three of them followed.

"Shouldn't you put your cloak back on? What if a teacher sees you?" Hermione said.

"Don't worry; I'll put it back on when we get closer." They walked down to the town and Harry put his cloak back on as they were coming past the sign. They walked past a pub and three teachers walked past them.

"Did you hear?" Harry whispered to them.

"What?" Serena looked at the teachers, who were about to enterthe pub.

"They were talking about Sirius Black! I'm going to go follow them." Harry walked over to the teachers and waited for them to go inside.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called after him and they followed his footprints up to the door. The teachers moved inside and the door closed behind them. They tried to open the door, but there was a sign that said, 'No students allowed in today'.

"Well shoot. I guess we'll just have to wait here." Ron sat down on a bench and Hermione and Serena joined him.

"Serena, you never answered my question. Where were you?"

"Oh, I…uh…went back and found my glove and then when I went inside I couldn't find you. So I looked around for a little bit until I saw Neville. He told me where you guys had gone." The story was practically the truth, minus George. Serena was hoping Hermione had forgotten about George, but she hadn't.

"But I though you were-"

Serena cut off, "I was going to go talk to her about that, but I decided I'd do it tomorrow." Serena nodded her head and hoped that Hermione wouldn't say anything else, luckily she didn't.

They didn't have long to wait before the door of the pub burst open. The door slammed shut and something ran by them, leaving footprints in the snow."

"Was that Harry?" Serena asked.

"We'd better follow him." Hermione said. The three got up and followed the footprints, which were leading back up to the Shrieking Shack.

The footprints ended over by a rock, where a sobbing sound was coming. Hermione crept over there and whispered, "Harry?" She reached up and pulled off his invisibility cloak. "What happened?"

Harry wiped a tear off his face, "Sirius Black." Serena felt her breath catch in the air, Harry continued, "He was their friend! He was my parent's best friend, and he betrayed them to Voldemort! He helped kill them…I'm going to kill him to!"

"Harry…" Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Serena could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. She was so confused, _It isn't right! _She turned around as the tears came and started running down the path that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Ron called after her, "Serena wait!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at them. She kept running as the tears streamed down her face. She looked up and the Shrieking Shack loomed above her, then she tripped over a tree root and fell sobbing in the snow.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her face; she winced and pulled back her hand. There was blood on it; she had scraped her cheek on a rock when she fell. Serena pulled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees.

"I don't get it!" she voice was trembling as she talked, "He said he didn't do it…but everyone believes he did. Who am I supposed to believe?" She raised her head and saw a large tree near by. She walked over to it and sat beneath it so she could lean against it. Her face was cold, but at this point she didn't care, all she wanted to do was be alone.

"Well if it isn't a bunch a third years back from Hogsmeade!" George welcomed Hermione, Harry and Ron as they came into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione hurried over to him, "Have you seen Serena? Has she come back yet?"

George gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? She was with you guys."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ron, "She was," she stuttered, "but, well, we don't know why. But she got very upset and ran off…" Hermione rung her hands nervously, "We were hoping she'd come back on her own, but…it's getting so late…"

"Where is she?" George stood up from his chair by the fire place.

"I don't know. She ran off towards the Shrieking Shack…" Ron answered him. George ran up to the boy's dormitories and came back with his coat and hat.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to go find her." George ran out of the common room leaving the room hushed by the scene. George ran down the corridor and then off into a smaller wing. He checked to see that no one was looking and then dodged behind a statue. He felt for the door handle and then slipped in side. Closing the door behind him, he started running towards Hogsmeade, _Please let her be alright…_

Serena sniffed, her nose was cold and the sky was getting dark. She tried to move her hands, but they were stiff as well. She felt colder, but she didn't want to go back and have to explain everything to them. She reached up and touched the now dried blood on her face. She winced, as it still stung. _I'll just wait a few more minutes…_

"Serena!"

Serena jerked her head up and saw George running towards her. As he drew near he dropped to his knees in front of her, breathing heavily. He finally managed to get out, "I found you."

Serena waited for him to catch his breath before saying, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. Hermione said you'd run off and when I found out you weren't back yet, I came to look for you."

"But why?"

George's eyes widened, "Why? Everyone is worried about where you had gone! And here I find you, bloody, crying and freezing in the snow. What happened!"

"I…I can't explain right now…it's difficult…I'm not even sure. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit…"

George took off his glove and put his hand on her cheek. "You're so cold." He moved closer to her and put his arms around her back. She lay her head on his chest and immersed herself in his warmth. He helped her up from the ground and she staggered a bit. He took her hands in his and whispered in her ear, "You made me worry too…"

"I'm sorry." She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes, before pressing her lips against his. His lips moved against hers and she could feel warmth spreading back into her face. They parted and George traced the bottom of her lip with his thumb.

"We should go back, before any teachers notice we're gone."

"Okay." George wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to Hogsmeade, then slipped into Zonko's and used the secret passage in the basement. They walked in silence until they reached the exit into Hogwarts. George reached up to open the door, but Serena held him back.

"Wait one more minute." She hooked her arms around George's waist and buried her head in his chest. George ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her and she pulled away.

"Thank you for coming to find me, I'm glad it was you." Serena smiled and George beamed.

"Oh no problem, knight in shinning armor at you service." Serena laughed and he joined her. "Are you ready to go back now?" Serena nodded her head and he opened the door. He checked to see the hallway was clear before helping Serena out. They walked back to the dormitory and luckily everyone was down at dinner.

"I'm going to go up and wash my face; I hope you don't mind waiting…"

"Go right ahead." Serena ran up the stairs and washed her face in the wash basin. The scrape had stopped bleeding and she made sure there were no tear stains on her face. She went back down stairs to find George petting Frasier.

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Yup." He walked over to her and took her hand. They began walking down to the great hall, and Serena looked up at George.

"Um, George, would you mind if I told Hermione. I mean, about us."

"I don't mind. I've told Fred, actually he figured it out, but I don't see why you can't tell Hermione."

"Okay, actually, I think she might have already guessed as well."

"That's Hermione for ya," They were just outside the entrance of the great hall and George let go of her hand, "Ready for the onslaught of awkward stares and questions?"

"Not really."

"I think we'll manage." George walked in first and then Serena followed him. Serena sat down by Hermione and George sat near Fred.

Hermione hugged Serena as she sat down, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! What happened?"

"I just wasn't feeling well, but I'm okay now, really. But I'm starving! Let's eat." Serena smiled at her friend and they started dinner as usual on a Saturday night. Ron and Harry were laughing about something Ron brought back from Zonko's and Hermione was talking at an abnormally rapid speed about a History of Magic paper.

After dinner, everyone returned to their houses for the night. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at their usual places by the fireplace. Instead of joining them, Serena said, "I'm going on up to bed. It's been a long day." They all said their good nights and Serena walked up stairs to her room. She took off her necklace and placed it back in it's box. Then she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. _I tell Hermione tomorrow. I'm too tired right now. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow…" Hermione said. Serena had just finished telling Hermione about what happened yesterday. Leaving a few parts out, though, like why she ran off. They were sitting in the window sill of the girl's dormitories. Lunch had just ended and Serena had taken the hour before classes began to fill Hermione in. "So, you're not going to tell any body?"

"No, only you and Fred know. And you can't tell anyone either."

"Not even Harry and Ron?"

"Especially not them, just think how Ron would react if he found out I was dating his brother. Things get awkward."

Hermione nodded, "Your secret is safe with me." Then she smiled, "It's so adorable!" She reached over and hugged Serena before saying, "Well, I'm going to get to my next class, I need to talk to Professor Flitwick about the up coming essay. See ya in class!" With that she grabbed her book bag and went skipping downstairs.

Serena sighed and leaned her head back into the wall. She looked out the window and saw a bunch of second years practicing with some broomsticks. The sun was bright outside and she checked her watch, she still had a half and hour before class so she decided to go outside for a bit.

She grabbed her bag and walked through the common room to the hallway. She almost ran into a group of ghosts and walked a little faster to get to the sun outside. She stepped through the front doors and blinked as the sun temporally blinded her. She walked down the path and continued walking around the grounds of the school.

She was enjoying the sun when she walked past a group of fourth year boys. They looked at her as she walked past. A tall boy with blonde hair came up and began to walk in step with her. He smiled foolishly, "Hi."

Serena looked up at him, "Hi," but she kept walking.

The boy walked in front of her and blocked her path, "My name is Robert."

"Hi Robert." Serena shook her head and tried to step around him. But he walked in front of her and blocked her path.

"What's the rush?" He took hold of her arm, "What's your name? You should come and hang out with my friends and me." Serena heard some snickering coming from the group behind her.

"Sorry, Robert," Serena spat the name out, "But I have to get to class now." She pulled her arm away and walked past him. He caught up with her and caught her arm again.

"Come on, don't be so cold. I really want to hang out with you." Robert smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Serena tried to pull her arm away, but he tightened his grip. She yelled at him, "Let go of me!"

"May be I don't want to." He pulled her to him and pinned her to his chest.

"Let go of me!" She pushed against him but he just dug his knuckles into her back. Serena yelped in pain and Robert smiled again. He put his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry." Serena tried to push him away and felt like she was going to cry. As she was struggling, Robert's friends were laughing at the scene.

Suddenly, Robert's head jerked to the side with a loud crack. He let go of Serena and turned around to find George's angry face. George punched him again and he fell to the ground. Robert wiped blood from his mouth, "What the hell was that for?"

George bent over him, "I believe that when someone tells you to stop doing something. You stop!" Robert's friends had stopped laughing now and George glared at them menacingly. They backed away from him while George stepped over Robert's body to where Serena was sitting on the ground.

He helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." George took her hand and led her away from the fourth years. His face was still flushedwith anger and Serena stopped him once they were out of eyesight. Serena put her hand against his cheek, "George, it's alright…"

"It's not alright!" George clenched his fist, "How to people like that get off! And there were people standing there that could've done something, but they just stood there and laughed!" Serena put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, "I just hated seeing you like that…" Georgewrapped his arms around her back.

"I know." Serena looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "We should start heading to class." George nodded and they walked back up to the building. They parted as the entered the front hall and Serena looked back and smiled at him. Then she walked up to History of Magic and sat in her seat just as the clock tolled one.

"Serena, where have you been?" Hermione was sitting next to her, "Usually you're here five minutes early."

"Oh, I was a little busy." Serena looked away and Hermione gasped.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Serena smiled at Hermione, "Depends on what you think it means."

"I knew it!" Hermione whispered, "You were with you-know-who." They laughed quietly to themselves as Professor Flitwick passed back the previous homework.

After dinner, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Serena went to the common room and were sitting around the fireplace. Harry and Ron were caught up in a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione and Serena were working on homework.

Hermione nudged Serena's arm, Serena looked up, "What is it?" Hermione tilted her head to the left corner of the room. Serena looked over there and George was tilting his head towards the portrait of the pink lady. He got up and left the room.

"Uh…" Serena closed her book and put it in her bag, "I just remembered, I have to go to the library." The three nodded their heads to her and continued talking. Serena picked up her bag and left the common room. As she stepped out into the hallway and George grabbed her around her waist.

Serena laughed, "What did you want?"

"Come with me," he took her hand and led her down into a corridor.

"Where are we going?" Serena smiled at him.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He stopped at a door and opened it. He looked inside and then pulled her in. He closed the door behind them and locked it. He turned to Serena who was looking around the room.

"This is a classroom." She turned to him and raised her eyebrows, "What are we doing here?"

He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to his chest, "This." He put his other hand on her neck and tilted her head up, he gently kissed her.

"Oh," Serena smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." George walked over to the wall and sat down. Serena sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. George slipped his hands around her stomach and she took his hands in her own.

George tilted his head down and kissed her. She twisted around in his lap until she faced him and kissed him back. She brushed back his hair and stroked his cheek with her thumb. George gently bit her bottom lip and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him and she pushed her chest against his.

Serena stopped for a brief moment. George whispered into her ear, "What's wrong?"

Serena smiled, "I can't breathe."

"Me neither," George traced the line of her cheek with his finger and tilted his head to kiss her neck. He pulled back and smiled, "Serena, I think…"

"What?"

"I love you."

Serena raised her eyebrows and smiled. She kissed him once more, "I love you too." She leaned back into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed deeply.

Suddenly, Serena lifted her head up, "George?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

George looked at his watch and swore. "It's past nine!"

Serena got up and grabbed her bag, "The teachers have started patrolling the hallways by now. Do you think we can get back without being seen?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course we can sneak back." George took her hand and kissed her cheek before opening the door. He looked down the hallway and then pulled her out. "Be quiet and follow my lead." Serena nodded and George led her down a small corridor behind a tapestry.

As they came out the other side the portrait of the pink lady was a few feet away. George went out first and said the password and the portrait opened. He waved at Serena and she followed. They had safely made it back to the common room.

George bent low over Serena, till his mouth was by her ear, "Good night, my love."

Serena kissed him, "Good night." She left him by the door and walked through the common room to the girl's dormitory stairs. Serena paused by the stairs and looked over her shoulder. She smiled to herself and walked up the stairs to her room.

Most of the girls were already asleep, except Hermione. "And where did you go?"

Serena smiled innocently, "To the library."

"And I suppose they let all students stay after hours in the library as well."

"Hermione, has anyone told you you're a worry wart?"

Hermione snorted, "Come on," she leaned close to Serena's face, "tell where you went."

Serena smiled and whispered into Hermione's ear, "He said he loves me." Hermione beamed.

"And you love him."

"Yes." Serena blushed,"How'd you guess?"

"I can tell, the way he looks at you from across the room. And the way you look at him during meals."

Serena's eyes widened, "Is it that obvious?"

"No.The onlyreason I notice is because, well, I know about you two." Hermione climbed into her bed, "Good night Serena."

Serena called good night and turned off the light from her bedside table, before going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Another chapter for ya. Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 7

"Every one ready to go?" Hermione came into the common room wearing a variety of red and gold clothing. They were about to head down to the first game of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Ron had painted his face and Serena had a red and gold scarf.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Let's go down." The three friends left the school and walked down to the Quidditch stadium. They could already hear cheering from the seats and Jordan doing the pre-game announcements. They walked up the many stairs to the stands and squeezed into the front seats.

"Are they any good this year?" Serena asked Ron.

"How would I know?"

"You watch them practice. I thought you'd have some idea." Serena yelled above the crowds.

"Well, I think they've got good odds. But the Ravenclaw beaters are ruthless…"

"Well that's inspiring."

"Hey, you wanted to know-"

"Look, they're starting!" Hermione shouted and pointed as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor players began circling the stadium. Jordan began announcing the players and they went to the center of the field where Madam Hooch was waiting.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and the Gryffindors got to it first. The players flew about the field and before long the score was 10-20, Gryffindor in the lead. Jordan was commentating on the match, he shouted a rude comment into the loud speaker and Serena swore she could hear McGonagall yelling at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George flew around the pitch until he caught sight of a Bludger. He aimed at Ravenclaw's Keeper and swung the wooden bat at the Bludger. The keeper had to spin out of the way in order to avoid getting hit, letting the Quaffle through one of goal posts in the process. Jordan screamed into the loudspeaker, "An excellent hit from Weasley! And another 10 points for Gryffindor scored by Angelina Johnson!"

George smirked as the Ravenclaw Keeper glared at him. Harry suddenly flew past him with his hand outstretched. _He's found the snitch! _George watched a Ravenclaw Beater come up by Harry and aim a Bludger at him. George flew towards Harry and knocked the Bludger away from him just as his hand closed around the Snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan yelled into the loud speaker and it was met by loud cheers from the stands.

The Ravenclaw's Beater dug his finger nails into his broomstick and gritted his teeth. He recognized George from the other day, for the Ravenclaw Beater was in matter of fact, Robert. Robert saw a Bludger flying towards him and took his chance. He aimed carefully and as the Bludger was in range he swung his bat and the Bludger flew at George.

Fred saw the Bludger coming and yelled, "George, look out!" George turned and saw the Bludger too late. The Bludger hit him in the abdomen and knocked the wind out of him. The pain blinded him and he fell off his broomstick. The stadium was silent as he hit the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's heart skipped a beat as she saw the Bludger hit George and he fell to the ground. "Oh my god," she breathed. She left the stands and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She ran onto the field where the Gryffindor team and Madam Hooch were already gathered around. Madam Pomfrey hurried onto the field followed by two teachers carrying a cot.

As Serena neared the group she stood next to Harry. "Serena, what are you-"

Serena grabbed Harry's arm, "Is he okay?" Serena was answered as the two teachers tried to move George onto the cot. George coughed and blood flowed out of his mouth.

The teachers left with George and Madam Pomfrey and Fred followed close behind. "Come on," Harry took Serena's arm and led her off the field. As they passed Robert, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall were yelling at him. Serena stared wide eyed at him and could barely contain her anger as she walked by him.

"That bastard…" she muttered under her breath.

Harry looked behind him, "You know him?"

"Unfortunately," Serena said nothing more, but just tried to stop her hands from shaking as she remembered George coughing up blood.

Hermione and Ron were waiting by the stadium exit, both were looking quite pale. Ron walked up to Harry, "What happened to George?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but McGonagall came bustling over. "Mr. Weasley, come with me please. The rest of you return to your house." Ron left with Professor McGonagall and the three walked back to their common room.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet, and all anyone did was sit in silence or work on homework. Hermione and Harry sat down heavily on the couches. Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "Hermione," she whispered to her friend, "I don't feel so good. I'm going to go to bed early today." Hermione nodded and Serena made her way up stairs.

As she entered the dormitory she sat down on her bed and stared at her hands, which were shaking. She lay down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She cried silently, until she heard someone come into the dormitory. "Serena?" Hermione meekly called to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

She reached over and pulled the blanket off from Serena's head. Serena looked away and buried her head in the pillow. "Serena, please, I'm sure he's fine."

Serena sobbed, "You didn't see him…he was coughing up blood, so much of it…and it's all my fault."

"Serena, you couldn't have known that-"

"His name is Robert. He was the one that hit George with the Bludger. A few days ago…he…well we didn't agree on a few things. And when he tried to get his way with me, George saw and beat him up. Today…

"It was just pay-back for what happened. And it's all my fault…" Serena sobbed again and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

"Serena," Hermione pulled her up and held her hands, "the only person who is at fault, is this Robert person. You did nothing wrong and neither did George." Hermione hugged Serena and then got up from her bed. "Will you be coming down for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry…" Serena wiped the tears from her face and lay back down into her pillow.

"Alright, then just get some sleep. I'll see you later." Hermione left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. It wasn't long before Serena fell asleep.

_Serena was walking down a hallway at Hogwarts, George was standing_

_at the end of it. Serena called out his name and started running towards_

_him. "George," she said, "You're okay!" She reached up to touch his_

_face and he started coughing. "What's wrong?" Serena screamed._

_Blood started spilling from his mouth and Serena tried to reach for _

_him but the hallway became longer and she had to run to catch up with_

_him. He moved away from her still and she ran faster. She slid and fell_

_only to find herself in a pool of blood. She screamed as George collapsed_

_at the other end of the hallway. _

Serena awoke from the nightmare and sat up straight in her bed. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. All the other girls were asleep and she crept to her wardrobe. She took out a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her wand and clenched it in her hand.

She tip-toed over to the door and slowly turned the door handle. As she pulled it open, the hinges squeaked and she flinched. Serena looked around the room, but none of the girls had woken up. She walked quickly down the stairs and across the common room where the fire had weakened and was casting shadows around the room.

"I had a feeling you'd sneak out." Serena spun around and Hermione was sitting in the corner.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Hermione walked over to Serena and handed her Harry's invisibility cloak. "Did you honestly think you'd get past the teachers?"

Serena smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. Just don't stay out too long." Hermione nodded and went back up to girl's dormitories. Serena slipped on the invisibility cloak and walked to the portrait of the pink lady. She slipped through and crept down the corridors towards the hospital wing.

She passed Professor Flitwick in one hallway, but he didn't notice her. As she came upon the hospital wing doors, she listened to see if anyone was moving around inside. She carefully opened one door and peeked inside. Madam Pomfrey was no where in sight, so she slipped in and closed the door behind her.

Serena scanned the room and found that all the beds were empty except one in the back. It had curtains hanging around it, so she couldn't see for sure. She walked as quietly as she could and peeked inside the curtain. There was a bit of moonlight coming in from the windows, so she saw a flash of red hair.

She opened the curtain wider and she could see chairs grouped around the bed. Others had obviously been here before her, and for a moment she felt like she was intruding. She walked in and closed the curtain behind her.

As she approached the bed she removed the invisibility cloak. George was sleeping peacefully, as it was what it looked like. Serena slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. She bent over him and brushed his hair out his face. Brushing her lips against his, she whispered, "I'm so sorry." It was barely audible, but just saying it made Serena want to cry.

Serena sat down in a chair and kept looking at George. Suddenly, Serena felt him squeeze her hand and his eyes flickered open. Serena gasped, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"May be, but I don't mind." George raised his hand and rubbed her cheek, "Why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying?" Serena nodded. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, its mine."

"What?" George propped himself up with his elbows, "You did nothing."

"But, it was that Robert-"

"So what? It's his fault, not yours! It isn't your fault." George lifted her chin up, "Okay?" Serena smiled weakly and nodded. George lay back down in his bed, "So, did you find out how he got punished?"

"I only heard a few rumors while going back to the common room. But I think he may have been suspended from the Quidditch team, and has detentions or something."

George laughed, "May be Dumbledore should listen to Filch and start hanging kids up by their thumbs for detention." Serena smiled at George and bent over his face. She kissed him and he put his hand on the back of her neck.

"I have to go back up." Serena pulled away and squeezed his hand one last time.

He smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too, so get better soon." George nodded and Serena picked up the cloak from the chair she had been sitting in. "Good night." She threw the cloak on and she disappeared from view.

Serena walked back up to her dormitory and put the cloak by Hermione's bed. She slipped into her own bed and pulled the covers up, trying to get warm. She thought about the dream and shuddered, but soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks later George was out of the infirmary and every Gryffindor officially hated the Ravenclaw beater, Robert. Even though most didn't know his name, while kids like Draco Malfoy were trying to get his autograph. Serena and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Harry and Ron burst in.

"Guys, we have to go down to see Hagrid," said Harry.

Hermione and Serena both looked up. Hermione said, "What's wrong?"

"Hagrid lost. They're going to-" Harry took a big breath; he and Ron were both breathing heavily from running.

"-kill Buckbeak," Ron finished for him.

"Kill him? When?" Serena asked.

"Today!" Ron and Harry said together.

Serena stood up, "Let's go!" Hermione followed suit and they walked hurriedly out of the common room down to Hagrid's hut. They followed the path and saw Buckbeak tied to a stake in the pumpkin patch. Harry when up to the cottage door and knocked heavily.

Hagrid opened the door, his eyes red and puffy and clutching a spotted handkerchief. "Ho. What are you four doin' here? I figured you was Professor Dumbledore with-" Hagrid sobbed loudly and pushed the handkerchief to his face. He left the doorway and they walked in, while Ron shut the door behind them.

Hagrid sat down heavily in a large chair and continued to sob into his handkerchief; Hermione walked over and patted his shoulder. Harry leaned against the table. "Isn't there something you can do? I mean-" Just then Harry cried out in pain and clutched at the back of his head. He stared out the window and another pebble came through the window and broke a pot on the table. "What is that?"

"Oh no." Hagrid mumbled, "You have to go, Professor Dumbledore is coming. Quick, out the back." Hagrid opened the door for them and they slipped out behind a pile of pumpkins. Professor Dumbledore arrived with the executioner and Cornelius Fudge in tow, they walked into Hagrid's hut and the four of them quickly ran up the path and up the hill.

They turned at the top and watched the executioner go out into the pumpkin patch; he raised his axe and swung down. There was a metallic swish as the axe went threw the air and hit the ground. Hermione sobbed, "That's terrible." Ron put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her.

Suddenly, Ron said, "Scabbers?" Ron pulled away and watched as his pet rat scampered across the grass. "Scabbers!" Ron took off running as the rat darted away.

"Ron! Come back!" Harry yelled. The three followed Ron and caught up to see him sitting in the grass, clutching Scabber's by his tail. "Oh crap, the Whomping Willow." Harry said.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Get out of there!"

Ron looked up and a look of horror came across his face, "Harry, behind you!" Ron held up a shaking finger, "It's the Grimm!" The three turned around and a black dog stood behind growling and pawing at the ground. It lunged past them and went straight towards Ron.

Ron started screaming as the Grimm took him by his leg and started dragging him towards the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow started to stir above them and Serena took of running after Ron and the Grimm. She dived forward with her arms outstretched and grabbed Ron's arms. The Grimm snarled and dragged them both to the tree until they dropped through between the roots into a passage beneath the tree.

Serena lost Ron's arm and watched as they sped away, Ron still screaming. She tilted her head out through the roots to see Harry and Hermione trying to dodge the tree as it thrashed around. She ducked just as the tree swung a limb at the opening where her head was sticking out. _I'd better go after Ron, I hope he isn't too hurt, _she thought as she took off down the tunnel.

It wasn't long before the tunnel ended and there was a trap door above her head. She pushed open the trap door and pulled herself up onto a very dusty floor. All around her walls were shaking and making eerie groaning sounds. She was in the Shrieking Shack. On the floor were dragging marks through the dust and dirt, she followed them and soon heard yelling from up a set of stairs. She ran forward and found a door slightly ajar on the top floor.

Serena quietly stepped forward and pushed the door open. Ron was sitting on an old mattress, leg bleeding and hands still holding Scabbers. She walked in and Ron yelled, "Stay back! It's-" But before Ron could finish the door swung open the rest of the way and _he_ was standing in the corner.

"Sirius Black," Serena whispered. She stepped in and stood over by Ron, speechless. "I can't believe you're actually here." Sirius Black leaned awkwardly against the wall and opened his mouth to speak just as Harry and Hermione burst into the room. Sirius moved quickly and shut the door to the room, while shouting, "_Expelliarmus!"_ at Hermione and Harry.

Their wands flew from their hands. Serena still had hers and Harry stared at her, "What are you waiting for?" He shouted, "Do something!"

"No." Serena said, still looking at Sirius. An expression of shock and confusion came over Harry's face. His mouth opened, but before he could say anything the door flew open again and Lupin entered to room.

"Wait just a minute!" He shouted. He was breathing heavily, "No body move-"

"No body move!" Sirius shouted. "You think that little rat won't move! We have to kill him now before he gets away!"

"Sirius, he won't escape. We just have to explain it all to them first-"

Harry screamed at them, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" Harry's fists were clenched tightly and he was gritting his teeth.

Hermione was next, "Professor Lupin? I can't believe you! I trusted you; I kept your secret and everything! And this whole time you've been helping _him_!" Hermione turned angrily to the three of them, "He's a-"

"Werewolf," Serena finished for her. Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Harry," Serena turned to him, "they aren't going to kill you. If we just listen then-"

"Oh my god," Hermione said. "He's your _father_, isn't he?" Serena nodded her head and looked at Sirius. His angered expression seemed to soften a bit. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open and Lupin had to step forward.

"Harry, she's right. We aren't going to kill you."

"But he," Harry stumbled for the right words, "He betrayed my parents! He's the reason they're dead! He-"

"Sirius didn't betray your parents."

"Of course I didn't!" Sirius shouted. "But the real traitor is here, isn't he? Come out, come out!" Sirius pointed Ron's wand at Ron. Ron opened his mouth and shook his head bewilderedly. "Peter Pettigrew." A spell flew from the wand and Scabbers was blasted out of Ron's hand and onto the floor. Before their eyes Scabbers turned into a very dirty man.

Peter Pettigrew screamed and backed up against the wall. "Sirius!" He looked around the room, "Remus!" An expression of pure horror came across his face, "Wha-what are you going to do to me?"

"Exactly what you deserve!" Sirius yelled and pressed the wand to his throat.

Lupin walked over and pointed his wand at Peter, before turning to the four of them, "He was the one that betrayed your parents, Harry, not Sirius." A number of different expressions were on their faces. Harry's was shock, Hermione's was confusion, Serena's was blank, and Ron's was disgust.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Here it is folks, the revised chapter. Lady Foxgloves

Chapter 9

"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm afraid so." Lupin said solemnly. "And-"

"And!" Sirius suddenly hissed through his teeth, "I've been rotting away in Azkaban for 12 years because of this _rat_! Now I'm finally going to get my revenge!"

"Wait!" Peter cried. He turned to Ron, "Don't let them kill me! I'm your friend, Ron. Your pet rat. Please!"

Ron looked away with disgust, "Ugh. Stay away from me."

"This has been long coming," Sirius said disgustedly, "traitor." Sirius raised his wand and Peter tried to bury his face into the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "Don't kill him." Sirius and Lupin looked at Harry wide-eyed. Peter's face came away from the floor and he looked amazed at Harry's mercy. Suddenly Harry's voice came out bitter, "He can go to Azkaban." Peter's face became downcast once more, but still Harry continued, "And the dementors can have him." Sirius withdrew his wand and Peter began begging from the ground for mercy. Lupin waved his wand and Peter became still, his arms stuck to his sides as his eyes darted across the room.

"I think it's time that we return to the school," Lupin said. "And clear Sirius's name." Lupin nodded to him and waved his wand so Peter floated out of the room. He waved his hand for them to follow and Harry helped Ron up from the mattress. With Ron leaning on Harry's shoulder he was able to make it out of the room. Hermione paused at the door and looked back at Serena.

"We'll follow you in a minute." Sirius said softly. Hermione nodded and left the doorway.

The two stood in silence for a moment, then Sirius finally spoke, "Serena…" he paused and looked around, "I don't really know what to say to you…"

He looked once more at her and there were tears in her eyes, "You don't have to say anything," she sobbed out. Running forward she wrapped her arms around her father's waist and cried into his chest. Sirius was stunned for a moment, but soon found himself holding her tightly to his chest.

"My daughter," he breathed, "my darling daughter." A tear slid down his cheek, "I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was never there for you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Serena pulled away from him and began wiping her eyes. "Of course I forgive you, it's just I'm so happy you're finally here."

"I suppose I have a lot of time to make up with you." Sirius rested a hand on her shoulder, but he managed a sort of smile to her. Serena smiled at him and he nodded his head. "We should go after the others now."

"Okay…dad." Serena said. Sirius and Serena walked after the others. After some time Sirius began talking again.

"Now that I'm out of Azkaban," he grunted, "so to speak. Would you…want to come live with me? I mean…you could stay at the orphanage if you wanted to, but-"

"Are you kidding?" Serena raised her eyebrows at him, "Stay at the orphanage! No way." Serena shook her head and Sirius laughed a little.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. But then there is something else."

"What?"

"Well, I am Harry's godfather. And I would ask him to live with us as well, but I'm leaving it up to you."

"Of course he could stay with us." Serena said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sirius said, "Look, we're at the tunnel entrance now." He walked forward and, before pushing himself up, helped Serena up through the roots of the Whomping Willow and shortly rejoined the group.

Once everyone was out of the secret passage they looked out onto the Hogwart's school grounds. The Whomping Willow was motionless, thanks to a spell that Professor Lupin had cast moments before. Serena smiled slightly as her dad pulled Harry aside and began talking to him, from Harry's excited smile she new he was asking him to stay with them.

Ron and Hermione were resting against the tree and Ron was grasping his ankle where Sirius had bitten him. She could hear their muffled talk and laughed to her self as she over heard Ron talking about amputation. Serena turned to him and smiled, "Ron," he looked up, "You are such a drama queen."

A look of indignation crossed his face, "I beg your pardon, I don't recall you being dragged by the ankle by some-" Ron stopped himself short and adverted his eyes.

Then Sirius came up behind Serena and started laughing a bit, "No Serena, we rabid dogs can cause some real damage, Madam Pomfrey might just have to chop that foot off." A look of horror came over Ron's face and Sirius began laughing harder, "I kid you, boy." Everyone couldn't resist laughing as Ron crossed his arms and pursed his lips in frustration.

Lupin spoke up first, "We should head back to the school and explain ourselves before-" Suddenly Pettigrew stood up and lunged at Lupin. The spell had worn off and he was desperately trying to get to Lupin's wand.

"No!" Sirius shouted as Pettigrew's hand closed gleefully around the wand. Sirius lunged at Pettigrew and they tumbled across the lawn, with Sirius trying to wrestle the wand from his hand.

Lupin stood up quickly and Serena and Harry hurried to him. Serena shoved her wand into his hand and looked pleadingly as Harry. Reading her look, Harry said, "End it now!"

Lupin nodded and waited pointed his wand at Pettigrew, "_Avada Kedavra!_"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena sighed as she sat down on her bed, Hermione and the other girls had already gone to sleep. In her hand was a folded piece of paper her father had written her, with information on how to contact him. She rubbed her tired eyes and put the paper in her beside table.

Lying down on her bed, still dressed, her mind wandered over the day's events. Peter Pettigrew was actually dead, and after repeating the story to several ministry officials they were finally able to clear her father's name. Serena smiled happily to the canopy of her bed, everything had turned out perfectly. And the best thing of all was that she would be returning to her father's house instead of the orphanage she usually called home.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner," George folded his arms across his chest. It was the last day of school and they were sitting at the base of a shady willow, protecting them from the June heat and any unwanted onlookers. Serena had just told him everything about her father and Peter Pettigrew.

"We weren't supposed to tell anyone before the ministry got all their paperwork done, they're only just releasing the story to the press today."

"I dunno, you did keep a secret from me," George tried to suppress a smile. "What else are you hiding? Hmm?" George poked her stomach and then moved his face close to hers, Serena began to laugh. "Come now, what else are you hiding from me?" George teased her, then pushed her down to the ground and hovered over her, arms pinning her on both sides.

Serena smiled and then rested her hand against his face, "I'm going to miss you this summer." George smiled widely and bent down to kiss her. Their lips met and they relished in each other, cherishing the moment.

George stood up and helped her to her feet; he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to brush her hair behind her ear. He rested his forehead against hers and looked longingly at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Suddenly shouts were heard as Fred walked by calling George's name. Serena turned, but George pulled her back and kissed her once more.

Pressing her body close to his he said, "I don't think I'll be able to wait until next year to see you."

"We'll write each other," George's look was still downcast, "And the summer will be over before you know it." Again Fred called, this time a bit closer to where they were hiding.

"We should go," George said.

"Yes." And they walked out from the tree branches hand in hand. When Fred caught sight of them he shook his head.

Fred grinned, "I should have known."

Author's Note- Well, in case you hadn't already guessed, this isn't the end. I plan on a Part 2!!!!! And probably a part for most of the years of Hogwarts. (I always fall in love with story characters (mine and others') I just can't stand to let them go too soon.) Anywho, look for Magic and Red Hair: Part II! And I swear not to make it too long. (hehehe)


End file.
